Prise de Conscience
by Poseidon-san
Summary: Percy et Annabeth coulent des jours heureux. Dix ans après avoir quitté la colonie, quelqu'un vient bousculer leurs vies. Les Dieux décident de laisser place à la nouvelle génération. Des souffrances, des dilemmes et de l'aventure s'abattera sur nos personnages préférés ! Possibles Lemon dans le futur


Percy.

Je sortais de l'aquarium sous les acclamations du public. Les dauphins émettaient ces petits bruits adorables et les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir encore plus fort. Je saluais la foule et sortis définitivement du bassin par la petite porte en dessous des tribunes. La sortie dirigeait droit vers un couloir étroit et sombre. Je pris la serviette que j'avais posé sur une chaise et m'essuyais le visage avec. Mes pieds nus laissaient de grosses traces humides sur le sol.

Mr Davinson, le propriétaire du zoo vint me donner une accolade heureuse.

- Encore un spectacle réussi, bravo Jackson, continue !

- Merci Patron !

Je rentrais dans ma loge, et troquais ma tenue d'acteur pour une tenue plus appropriée pour aller soigner les dauphins et les autres espèces aquatiques. Je me vis dans le miroir. Cinq ans déjà que j'avais quitté la colonie des Sang Mêlés et que je bossais dans ce zoo de Los Angeles.

Certes, être le moniteur et soigneur d'animaux aquatiques ne rendaient pas ma vie trépidante, mais c'était reposant, et je restais en accord avec moi-même. La vie de héros était trop lourde, trop contraignante. Comme je le répétais souvent, je suis comme l'eau, je recherche tout le temps la liberté. Et puis, même si je suis le fils du dieu de la mer, j'ai envie d'avoir ma propre vie, mes propres choix.

Il n'empêche toutefois que je tombe sur des furies, des géants et autres cyclopes qui veulent me démonter ou dont l'un des parents a une dent contre moi. Au final, je peux m'avouer heureux. Beaucoup de héros n'ont pas eu la chance de vivre aussi vieux que moi.

Evidemment, même si j'avais déjà vingt deux ans à l'époque, maman a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon départ pour la cité des anges. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à partir, mais j'avais réellement besoin d'un nouveau départ, loin des dieux, et accessoirement, de l'Olympe.

Vers dix sept heure, le zoo ferma ses larges grilles, et je m'en allais à la maison.

À la maison. C'était la seconde fois que je considérais un endroit comme ma maison. Ma première et unique maison resterait toujours le camp des Sang Mêlés. Une partie de ma vie y était, ce que je suis : un demi-dieu.

Mais cette maison à L.A était aussi une partie de mon patrimoine. J'aime souvent dire qu'elle est entre deux mondes. Sur des pilotis, l'arrière de la maison est dans la mer, tandis que l'avant est posé délicatement sur le sable.

La terre, la mer.

Le zoo était proche de la maison, aussi, n'avais-je pas besoin de voiture pour y aller. Je tâtonnais mes poches en quête de mes clés. Mes doigts frôlèrent la chaleur de Turbulence, l'épée de bronze céleste que m'avait donné mon père. Malgré mon retour à la vie normale, mortelle, Turbulence ne quittait jamais ma poche, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. (On peut être attaqué à tout moment !)

J'insérais la clé dans la serrure et refermais la porte derrière moi.

La maison sentait les embruns de la mer, et le sable chaud. La baie vitrée arrière était ouverte et un courant d'air maritime venait percuter le carillon suspendu. Je pris une canette de Coca Light dans le frigo et bus quelques gorgées.

Le salon était un vrai champ de bataille. Des feuilles A3 s'étalaient sur la moindre surface libre au sol et sur la table basse. Les cheveux blonds de ma belle formaient un rideau sur son visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle mordillait adorablement le bout d'un crayon. Ses yeux gris fixaient l'écran de son ordinateur portable (ou plutôt celui de Dédale, longue histoire). Annabeth ne m'avait pas entendue rentrer. Je passais derrière le divan sur lequel elle s'était installée et lui embrassa doucement la nuque en repoussant ses cheveux d'un geste souple.

- Ah ! Percy, tu m'as fait peur ! Son corps frêle et pourtant musclé à la fois avait sursauté. Sa voix trahissait une accélération cardiaque. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Pas trop mal, dis-je en repoussant avec prudence les plans qui jonchaient le canapé. Tu avances sur ton plan ?

- Pas trop, soupira-t-elle. Elle projeta sa tête en arrière sur la tranche du siège.

J'entrepris de lui caresser doucement ses cheveux si doux, et elle ferma les yeux. Je crus d'ailleurs entendre un ronronnement, mais j'avais du rêver. Annabeth et moi étions ensemble depuis maintenant huit ans. Après que nous ayons quitté la colonie, nous avons chacun fait notre bout de chemin. Elle a continué des études d'architecte tandis que moi, eh bien… Je cherchais toujours ma voie.

Ce fut la période la plus pénible pour moi. Pendant deux longues années, nous nous sommes envoyé des lettres, des iris-mails, mais la séparation était trop dure.

La nuit était chaude. Notre lit se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Le carillon tintait doucement sous une douce brise maritime. Annabeth dormait déjà depuis une heure. Son visage était si beau, sa respiration calme m'apaisait, pourtant, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je fixais le plafond, sur le dos. Mon bras droit était ouvert et ma belle s'y était logée, sa tête posée sur mon torse. J'avais peur de respirer trop fort et de la réveiller.

Soudain, alors que mes paupières se refermaient enfin, de grands coups contre la porte me fit m'éveiller d'un bond. Je pris Turbulence sous mon oreiller et décapuchonnais le stylo. Annabeth se frotta les yeux et prit son poignard sur la table de nuit, elle me suivit de près. Je tentais doucement de la mettre derrière moi, non pas que je doute de ça capacité à se défendre, c'était juste un réflexe pour la protéger. Je marchais plus vite en direction de la porte d'entrée, Annabeth sur mes talons.

La personne, ou la créature, essayait de défoncer la porte. Celle-ci finit par céder sous le choc et j'étais prêt à couper l'intrus en rondelle.

L'inconnu était de taille modeste, un bruit étouffé couvrait ses pas. À la lueur de la lune, je perçus que l'intrus était un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Qui es-tu ? Criais-je

- Du calme. Je suis venu en paix. La voix de l'inconnu avait une sonorité qui me rappelait quelqu'un.

Je baissais un peu mon arme mais restais sur mes gardes. Annabeth se posta à mes côté, son poignard hissé au niveau de son épaule, les yeux rageur.

L'inconnu baissa sa capuche et je baissais complètement Turbulence.

Un satyre. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Il portait le t-shirt de référence du camp des Sang Mêlés.

- Maitre Grover m'envoie. Il y a une réunion d'urgence au camp.

Annabeth et moi nous sommes regardés. Et d'un commun accord, nous sommes partis faire un sac de voyage.


End file.
